sailor winx episode 2
by sailorwinx328
Summary: winx-Bloom arrives at Alfea, using an assumed name. She is introduced to her roommates, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. But she also meets the Trix, three witches: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora form the Winx Club. sailor moon-Ms. Haruna and molly submit love-letters to a midnight radio show. When they fall into a coma-like sleep, serena must investigate
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Winx - Episode 2: "More than High School Talk Radio"**

_(Queen Beryl's castle in the Negaverse…)_

**Queen Beryl:** Jedite, present yourself to me. Tell me of your progress gathering energy from the earthlings.

_(Jedite comes forward and reports.)_

**Jedite:** My queen, I am pleased to inform you that we've found a new source of energy in humans. Apparently, they expend much of it on an emotion they call 'love.'

**Queen Beryl:** Yes, I've heard of it. You have a plan to capture this energy, Jedite?

**Jedite:** Yes, my queen. I've already dispatched my servant Frow to take full advantage of the human's weakness. She awaits my command.

**Queen Beryl:** Very well, then. Just try not to disappoint me as you did with your last effort. That is all. You may proceed.

_(Serena's house, midnight. A new radio has hit the midnight slot and is gluing ladies everywhere to the radio, including Serena and her friend, Molly.)_

**DJ:** Good evening all you night owls. It's the midnight hour, and you know what that means. Time for The Love Line. Tonight we have a very special love letter from a very special lady, reaching out to a long-lost flame, whom she'd like to get in touch with again. It's signed 'Hopeful Haruna.'

_(Miss Haruna, Serena's and Molly's teacher, is ecstatic.)_

**Miss Haruna: **YEAH!

_(Her letter is going to be read on the air! Meanwhile, Serena can't believe it.)_

**Serena:** Haruna? Ha ha. Don't tell me Miss H sent The Love Line a letter. It can't be her. Teachers NEVER have boyfriends.

**DJ:** Before I read the letter, I'd just like to remind all of you listeners that The Love Line always wants to help the lovelorn; write us. If we read your letter on the air, we'll give you a romantic prize.

_(Luna, Serena's (a.k.a. Sailor Moon's) guardian cat, steps into the room. She notices Serena's melancholy.)_

**Luna:** Doh.

**Serena:** Oh. I'd sure love to have a show reading all those dreamy letters.

_(The DJ starts reading. Luna jumps up in front of the radio.)_

**DJ:** Dear Lost Love, It's been many years since we last saw each other, but you are never far from my heart.

_(Luna tries to make Serena regain her senses…)_

**Luna:** You should be in bed.

_(…but Serena is still imagining.)_

**Serena:** I want to be a Love Line DJ.

_(Luna tries again…)_

**Luna:** Give me a break!

**Serena:** Or, maybe I can do TV.

**Luna: **FORGET IIIT!

**Serena:** What's with you, Luna?

**(Now she jumps off the table and in front of Serena's feet.)**

**Luna: **I'm fed up with a certain someone who never takes anything she's supposed to do seriously.

_(Serena turns her head away in disgust at Luna's words.)_

**Luna: **You've got to stop wasting your time with all these silly ideas, Serena. You're destined to fight the evils of the Negaverse. When will you ever get it?

**Serena:** Hmph. Maybe I don't want to! Good night!

_(She adds as she tucks in…)_

**Serena:** Party pooper.

_(Luna sighs in frustration.)_

_(Next morning, in the kitchen…)_

**Mr. Tsukino:** Honey, why did you circle the date in red magic marker?

_(Serena's mother is uptight and answers sarcastically.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Oh, did I? Maybe there's something special about this date.

**Mr. Tsukino:** Hm hm hm. Oh, you mean besides being our anniversary and my taking you to dinner?

**Mrs. Tsukino: **Oh ho ho. Oh, you DID remember it.

_(She offers a slice of toast to her husband.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Say aaah.

_(He does so. She puts in the slice, which he bites down on. Just then…)_

**Serena:** AAH!

_(Serena has just noticed the time.)_

**Mr. Tsukino: **That girl is always late.

_(Serena tears into the kitchen…)_

**Serena:** Hello! Goodbye!

_(…grabs a slice of toast and takes off, all within two seconds. As she runs off, she shouts…)_

**Serena:** See you later!

_(meanwhile in the realm of magix)_

**Stella:** there is it the realm-renowned alfea school

**Vanessa:** it sure is pretty

**Mike:** whaaaa

**Bloom:** it makes public school look totally lame-o

**Vanessa:** well before we decide why don't we go see what it's like?

**Bloom:** I'm so excited

**Mike:** I wonder what their record for college admission—

_(Mike hits an invisible barrier)_

**Mike:** hey it's as if there's an invisible wall I can't get through it

**Bloom:** no?

**Vanessa:** hmm

**Bloom:** where is it? I can't feel anything, whatever it was its gone now

**Stella:** actually there is an invisible wall

**Bloom:** but if it didn't stop me why can't they get through?

**Stella:** simple you're a magical being my dear this barrier keeps non-magical beings out of magix. So while I can't take you any further I can show you the official alfea slide globe it comes complete with the school song

_(The song plays and pictures are shown of the school)_

**Stella:** so what do you think?

**Vanessa:** I think bloom's gonna have a great year

**Bloom:** mom

**Vanessa:** you'll have time

_(Bloom hugs her parents)_

**Stella:** she sure well I'll see to that

**Darien:** promise me you'll call and write ok

**Bloom:** I will dar' im gonna miss you

**Mike:** Kiko you keep an eye on her

**Stella:** bloom we should get going you know well the gettin's good

**Bloom:** I'll be fine guys don't worry about me

**Stella:** I'll send you back first class no just stand still ok SUN POWER _(she calls upon her scepter)_ transportus back homeus

_(She sends Bloom's parents and Darien back home)_

**Bloom:** by guys see ya

**Stella:** it's time to make an entrance a fabulous entrance is essential dahling

**Bloom:** I'm not really sure what you mean dahling but I'll try

_(Stella reverts her scepter back into a ring)_

**Stella:** ok follow me just smile, slither, and swivel

**Bloom:** I'm nervous

**Stella:** relax you're here with me

_(The girls head to alfea)_

**Stella:** fairy school is just like normal school but we all have magic powers and better outfits you'll love it

**Bloom:** I'm loving it already

**Stella:** ick you're definitely not gonna love her

**Bloom:** who's that? She looks scary

**Stella:** Griselda, head of discipline (move towards Griselda) she is scary, and in bad need of a makeover

**Griselda:** first name and place of origin

**Elandor:** Elandor of delona I signed up online I should be on the list

**Griselda:** hmm I don't see your name and you know what happens when you're not on the list we turn you into

**Elandor:** it's with one L

**Griselda:** there you are Elandor of delona you may come in

**Elandor:** thank you

**Griselda:** next

**Bloom:** oh no I'm gonna be on the list

**Stella:** fraid not girlfriend I got it all figured out. The princess of vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead. She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress; I just won't give it to her and you'll be all set no one here knows what she looks like so it's prefect

**Bloom:** so you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't I hate lying

**Stella:** hey were not lying were just not telling all we know (They reach Griselda) hey long time no see Ms. G

**Griselda:** not long enough Princess Stella, not after the little incident last year, I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back its beyond me

**Stella:** they did donate that new computer lab

**Griselda:** who's your friend?

**Stella:** Princess Veranda of vallisto

**Griselda:** let's see I'll check the list (looks down the list) yes, veranda of vallisto

**Bloom (as veranda):** yeah that's me

**Griselda: **you make come in

**Stella:** hey…

**Griselda:** NEXT

**Stella:** welcome to alfea

_(In the school some teachers are talking)_

**Dufour:** did you have a good summer professor

**Palladium:** marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in solaria

**Wizgis:** that's teriffic. Let me show you what u worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis

_(Wizgis transforms into a rabbit and hopes on dufour's shoulder)_

**Wizgis:** got any carrots

_(Dufour faints)_

**Palladium:** you can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations

_(All the girls are gathered in the courtyard)_

**Griselda:** first things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior, if you break the rules once you'll be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at all times! A-hem!

**Bloom:** you really did that?

**Stella:** I was trying to create a new shad of pink

**Griselda:** we believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of cloudtower no matter what. We don't have a punishment, since nothing we could do, would be as terrible as what _they _will do to you if they catch you there

_(She's still worried about the time as she gets to school.)_

**Serena:** Please don't ring yet. Please.

_(Fortunately, she makes it just in time. She takes her seat next to Molly. There's one odd thing, though: Miss Haruna isn't in the room.)_

**Serena:** Where is she? Miss H never misses class.

**Molly:** If she's out, we'll get a substitute!

**Serena:** Free day!

**Melvin:** Maybe she'll let me read my report on yellow earthworms to the class.

_(Then, they notice Miss Haruna walk into the room…exhausted. She drags herself to her desk, trips over the step and almost falls down. She catches herself and turns to the class.)_

**Student:** Is she all right?

**Second Student:** Is she okay?

**Miss Haruna (Exhausted voice.):** Hi.

_(Everyone is shocked by her condition. In her drowsiness, she gives out a few odd instructions.)_

**Miss Haruna**: Anyone not present, raise your hand now.

_(She drops her book.)_

**Miss Haruna:** Who cares?

_(Serena then notices that Miss Haruna is wearing a flower on her suit. Miss Haruna didn't have that before, she mentally notes.)_

_(Miss Haruna sits down and gives another odd instruction.)_

**Miss Haruna:** Read chapters one to thirty-five in any book you want, then wake me up whenever the last bell goes off.

_(Little does anyone realize that the flower is really from the Negaverse. It drains the energy out of anyone that touches it and transfers it to Jedite. As it drains the last available energy from Miss Haruna…)_

**Miss Haruna:** Now good night, everybody.

_(…she falls asleep. Everyone is puzzled. What's going on?)_

**Third Student:** Should we get a doctor?

**Fourth Student:** Do you think she's sick?

**Melvin: **Hmm? Huh? Maybe one of us should go and get the principal. Don't you think?

**Serena:** Are you kidding, Melvin? It's way more fun to stay right here and watch Miss H snore away.

_(With bloom at alfea the girls are on a tour with the headmistress)_

**Faragonda:** welcome all I'm Miss faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes many are princesses that will take over your realm. Each one of you is unique; you all have different sources of power, and diverse origin, but our mission is the same

**Stella and Ms. Faragonda:** to help each of you to be the very best you can be

**Stella:** she really loves saying that

**Faragonda:** naturally we expect you to do your best at all times

**Griselda:** now ladies, it's time to check in your dormatories and meet your roommates

**Faragonda:** remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!

**Bloom:** it sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be

**Stella:** DUH, I'm gonna like rule the kingdom of solaria

**Bloom:** what does she mean 'connect to your Winx'

**Stella:** Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second it's what guides you. Thirdly it's your magical identity

**Bloom:** I think I got it

**Stella:** you either got it or yo don't and you do

_(The girls reach their room)_

**Stella:** our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single

_(Stella opens her door and Bloom checks out her room)_

**Bloom:** this room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like

_(Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine)_

**Bloom:** huh?

**Plant:** Owwww! That hurt

**Bloom:** wow, I'm sorry

**Flora:** he's my latest creation

**Bloom:** he talks?

**Flora:** he's cute isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree, hi I'm flora

_(Flora knocks over the plant)_

**Planet:** whaaaa

_(The pot breaks)_

**Flora:** oopise

**Plant:** can't a plant get a break around here

**Flora:** sorry honey

**Bloom:** anyway I'm bloom

**Stella:** bloom…

**Bloom:** oh! Uh what I meant was bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh _(Checks the sign on the door)_ veranda…of vallisto, uh up that's me

**Tecna:** vallisto: fourth world of the magic realms upper rings. Renowned for its rich, artist tradition, its features are very popular with tourist

**Bloom (as veranda):** yeah that's where I'm from

**Tecna:** cool my name's Tecna

**Stella:** hi Tecna I'm Stella nice to meet'cha

**Tecna:** you're quite infamous

**Musa:** that's the word on the street yo if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce

_(Everyone laughs but Stella)_

**Stella:** it was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it

**Tecna:** I'm curious, were you actually able to create this new shade of pink

**Stella:** no but when I do it's gonna be the official color of solaria

_(The girls hear a sound)_

**Kiko:** Eeeee

_(Kiko is being held up by the plant)_

**Flora:** bad plant! Put him down right now

_(The plant puts Kiko down)_

**Bloom (as veranda):** it's ok. It's not the plants fault; I'm betting Kiko tried to eat it. He loves his veggies

**Flora:** ya hungry little bunny _(she puts some seeds in a pot and they grow into carrots)_ here, they're organic

**Stella:** speaking of food I'm famish

**Flora:** yeah me too

**Stella:** I have a brilliant idea what do you say we get out of here and go downtown for a pizza

**Flora:** great idea downtown magix is so much fun

**Bloom:** what is it like?

**Musa:** it's fresh

**Flora:** you've never been

**Bloom:** no but if we can grab a slice I'm so there

**End of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_(Not far from the school, Luna is exploring the city. As she walks, she grumbles to herself…)_

**Luna:** Oh. This is so frustrating. I search all this time for a Champion of Justice, and I get HER.

_(She sends an offbeat remark to her superiors.)_

**Luna:** If this is some kind of cosmic joke, I frankly fail to see the humor.

_(The security door in front of the Crown Arcade opens, and a voice says…)_

**Andrew: **Hello. Aren't you pretty? You're Luna, right?

_(Luna gets a shock. she recognizes him as Andrew, the young man from the arcade. Serena has a huge crush on him. She tries to cover up, acting like a normal cat and meowing.)_

**Luna: **This is the one Serena likes so much.

**Andrew:** What are you doing here all by yourself, huh? Don't tell me you're a video addict just like Serena?

_(As he pets Luna, she gets an idea. The arcade could actually be a suitable site from which to contact her superiors.)_

**Luna:** Actually, this could be a great communications base.

**Andrew:** I've got to go. There's lots to do before the crowd gets here.

_(He gets up and walks inside.)_

**Andrew:** See you later, Luna.

_(Luna considers her decision to make the arcade her contact point.)_

**Luna:** Hmm. This place will do fine. Close to Serena's school, in case there's an emergency.

_(Just then, an ambulance tears down the street to the school, sirens blaring.)_

**Luna:** That's heading for the school!

_(Minutes later, paramedics carry the sleeping Miss Haruna off to the ambulance in a stretcher. The entire class watches from their second-floor window.)_

**Melvin:** Maybe Miss Haruna has sleeping sickness.

**Serena:** Is this weird or what? I've never seen a teacher fall asleep at her desk before. Have you, Molly?

**Molly:** No, but maybe she stayed up too late listening to that new show, The Love Line? I'm feeling kind of beat myself. It went on way past midnight.

**Serena: **I still think that calling the medics was a bit much. I mean, she only fell asleep. What's the deal?

_(Molly and Melvin jump at that question.)_

**Molly & Melvin:** ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOURD?!

**Serena:** What'd I say? Well, now class is cancelled, so it means I got up for nothing. I mean, come on. I could've slept in.

_(Molly and Melvin resent that remark.)_

**Molly & Melvin:** Oh…

(As the ambulance drives off…)

**Serena:** Oh well.

_(At the FM 10 radio station, the boss questions an employee about The Love Line, of which he had absolutely no knowledge.)_

**Employee:** You wanted to talk to me, sir?

**Boss:** Yes, I did. Tell me why we're getting all this fan mail for a program we don't have?

**Employee:** There must be some mistake.

**Boss:** Obviously. Now find out what's going on!

**Employee: **I'll get on it right away.

_(Before the employee can get the papers, a woman steps in.)_

**Woman:** Is that the mail for the new Love Line broadcast, sir?

**Boss:** You know about this fiasco?

**Woman:** Yes, I've been sent specially.

**Boss:** Did headquarters send you?

_(We see an evil glow in the woman's eyes. We know the truth.)_

**Frow:** You could say that.

_(As Serena and Molly are walking home, Molly tells Serena of an idea she has.)_

**Molly:** I've got a special project I'm working on. I have to write the perfect letter, so it'll get read on the air by the Love Line DJ!

**Serena:** But you don't even have a boyfriend!

**Molly:** I know. I'm just gonna invent one, so I get my letter on the show.

**Serena: **Oh, smart, Molly. You can make the perfect guy. Handsome, smooth, totally cool…

_(Serena doesn't look where she's going, and she bumps into someone. She immediately gets up and apologizes repeatedly.)_

**Serena:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

**Molly:** Darien, how are you?

_(Serena looks up. It's Darien, a young man she had met some time ago. His attitude is revolting.)_

**Darien:** Ha ha ha ha. What was that you were saying about someone totally cool?

_(Serena is seething.)_

**Darien:** Well, we can be sure it isn't you. Shouldn't you be going home and doing your homework, Meatball Head?

_(As he laughs and walks away…)_

**Serena:** Don't call me that!

**Molly:** I just figured out who's gonna be the inspiration for my first love letter.

**Serena:** Yeah?! Well, how's this for inspiration?! YOU'RE A CREEP, DARIEN! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT BEING COOL!

_(Later, at her house, Serena gets down to the business of topping Molly with a better love letter.)_

**Serena:** All right. Let's warm it up. This is gonna be the best thing…

_(Luna is surprised.)_

**Luna:** Serena, are you really going to start your homework without anyone telling you to do it?

**Serena:** Quiet, Luna! You'll make me lose my concentration!

**Luna:** Gee, sorry

**Serena:** This has gotta be great. It's gotta blow them away. Hmm… Let's see now.

_(She concentrates as Luna looks on, puzzled at what she's doing. As Serena continues to think (and balance her pencil between her nose and upper lip), Luna interrupts.)_

**Luna:** Serena, you'll never get anything done at this rate.

**Serena:** You're absolutely right, Luna. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I can go there directly and present myself in person! This'll be great!

**Luna:** WHAT?!

**Serena:** Come on! We're outta here!

_(Luna follows Serena out, but she's still confused as to what's going on.)_

**Serena:** I'm gonna be on The Love Line tonight.

_(In magix Bloom and the girls are on a bus heading downtown)_

**Flora:** so veranda you never left your kingdom before?

**Bloom (as veranda):** no never

_(They arrive in magix)_

**Flora:** than prepare to be blown away

**Bloom (as veranda):** what do you say can I open up my eyes now?

**Tecna:** yeah go ahead take a look

**Musa:** what do you think?

**Bloom (as veranda):** to be honest with you I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of magix most enchanted city of the universe

**Musa:** well what you expect

**Bloom (as veranda):** I don't know dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms

**Stella:** but that's all fairytale stuff, this is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us they get to use it for anything they want

_(Bloom jumps out of the street before she is hit by a car)_

_(The driver uses magic to make space to park his car)_

**Bloom (as veranda):** that was cool

**Stella:** yup and so way better than valet

**Flora:** time for pizza

**Musa:** yeah chow time. My stomach's growling

**Stella:** mine to

_(The girls pass by a glasses store and inside is Knut trying on glasses)_

**Clerk:** these frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic

**Knut:** are you sure they don't make my noise look too big, I don't want my nose to big wait a minute

**Clerk:** you have a tiny nose for an ogre

**Knut:** was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?

**Clerk:** what was that?

**Knut:** those fairies

**Clerk:** well sure

**Knut:** was one of them a Princess with long blond hair

**Clerk:** oh yeah they look like a bunch of alfea students the new school year started today you know

_(Knut runs out the door with and the glasses and the clerk yells after him)_

**Clerk:** hey get back here with those glasses

**Knut:** I gotta hurry and call her highness I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy

_(A phone rings)_

**Icy:** talk to me and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible

**Knut:** it's about Princess Stella I spotted her and he friend too so meet me in witches ally right away

**Icy:** good were gonna capture her and take her scepter then were gonna crush her into fairy dust

_(With the girls after their done eating bloom is trying to reach her parents on her cell but it's not working)_

**Flora:** what's wrong?

**Bloom (as veranda):** my cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean it's not even getting a single or anything

**Tecna:** let me see it… I love taking these things apart (she laughs)

**Musa:** yo what's so funny Tecna?

**Tecna:** this cell phone is ancient technology it belongs in a museum

**Bloom (as veranda):** but it's the newest phone

**Stella: **_(whispers to bloom)_ yeah on earth

**Musa:** you need an inter-realm phone to call vallisto

**Tecna:** right there's one two blocks away use my card

_(That evening, at the gates to the FM 10 studios.)_

**Serena:** Are you sure? But this is the station Love Line was on.

**Guard:** Oh. For the thousandth time, there's no program called Love Line at this station.

**Serena:** All right.

**Guard:** Now go home.

**Serena: **I'm going.

_(As she walks home, she stops and turns to the FM 10 building.)_

**Serena:** That's so weird. I know I heard right.

_(Bloom calls her mom and she picks up)_

**Vanessa:** hello? Honey?

**Bloom:** yeah me again everything is still great in fact it's just as great from when I called you at the dormatories to hours ago…yes…hey mom what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again would that be cool _(Bloom sees Knut)_ uh I kinda gotta go now…mooom I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go but I love you but I'll call you back before I go to bed bye _(she runs after Knut)_

**Icy:** well Knut

**Knut:** er, I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue

_(Bloom is hiding behind a trash can)_

**Bloom:** phew that was a close one

**Knut:** she was wearing her solaria ring

**Icy:** good we have to get that ring

**Darcy:** ladies I sense an intruder

**Stormy:** ah

**Darcy:** I'll split and go take care of it

**Bloom:** move you come on I can't see

**Darcy double:** sometimes I forget how pretty I am

_(Darcy laughs as her double disappears)_

**Bloom: **yeah that's better

**Knut:** I think the earth girl was with her too I think there were other girls too

_(Darcy's double finds bloom behind the trash crash and blast her revealing her location to the others)_

**Darcy's double: **look what I found ladies

**Bloom:** ugh

**Icy:** well hello

**Bloom:** who are you?

**Icy:** who are we? We are witches from cloud tower

_(Darcy's double disappears)_

**Darcy:** and were senior nobody messes with senior witches

**Icy:** but if you tell us where your friend Stella is we might forgive you

**Bloom:** _(weak)_ back off I have magic powers

_(Bloom shots a stream of weak sparkles that stop short of icy's face)_

**Icy:** that poor girl barely has Winx that is just so sad here let me show you what real magic looks like _(icy attacks bloom)_ join in girls

**Darcy:** witch up time

_(Darcy and stormy join in. stormy release a hurricane and throws bloom up to a building holding on to the gutters)_

_(The girls are waiting for Bloom by the fountain)_

**Tecna:** where's veranda she should be back by now

**Flora:** I don't know let's go look for her

**Icy:** get down here _(uses her magic to throw bloom on the ground)_ I hate to be a totally witch about it but I'm very quickly running out of patience _(icy laughs she traps bloom in a block of ice)_ fairies can't last long on icy so you better start talking now…tell us where Stella is

**Stella:** I'm right here…let her go now

**Icy:** ha yeah right Knut it's time for you to step up and crush those losers

_(Knut roars and charges toward them)_

**Stella:** now girls

_(They all jump out the way and transform)_

**Tecna:** digital web

_(Tecna surrounds Knut in a gridded force field)_

**Musa:** sub-woofer blast

_(Knut is bombarded with sound waves coming from to speakers)_

**Flora:** ivy rope

_(Flora blows into her hands and pollen flies out that turn into vines that grab Knut and throw him)_

**Icy:** what a useless ogre…that's it alright little firsties you are history now it's going to get piercing cold

_(Icy releases ice shards from her cape)_

**Tecna:** everybody get behind me…firewall _(Tecna puts up a shield)_

**Stormy:** I got a flash for you fairies **(stormy attacks with lighting)** a lighting flash _(the lighting hits tecna's force field and it dissolves)_

**Icy:** time to conjure the ice coffin…from the depths of primordial space; I summon a box with frigid embrace. Bring me the power **(Stella: SUN POWER)** to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command

_(Stella's ring turns into her scepter and icy attacks)_

**Stella:** get us out of here

**Icy:** they got away? NO! NOT AGAIN!

_(Stella heats bloom up)_

**Stella:** it's ok you could have survived for at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know considering you're from earth and all you did outstandingly splendidly bloom, you were so brave

**Flora, Musa, Tecna:** Stella

**Flora:** why did you just call her Bloom and say she's from planet earth

**Stella:** uh right there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on look I'll give you the whole scoop on the way back to alfea

_(The girls arrive back at alfea)_

**Bloom:** I think I wanna tell Ms. Faragonda the truth

**Stella:** will talk about it later for now just follow me

**Griselda:** FREEZE! Do you have any idea what time it is

**Faragonda:** we were worried about you girls go to bed right away and will have a talk about this tomorrow

**Griselda:** hold it right there right now princess V what did you want to tell Ms. Faragonda

**Bloom: **right will I'm not veranda and I'm not from vallisto

**Griselda:** what you're not? You were lying to us

**Bloom:** I'm sorry

**Griselda:** you have broken 2 rules in one day

**Faragonda:** she did but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of magix so tell him who are you and why did you lie to us

**Bloom:** well…

**Stella:** blame her it was all my idea

**Bloom:** it's ok Stella my name's Bloom and I come from earth

**Griselda:** from earth as in planet earth? How could that be possible?

**Bloom:** but please don't send me back home I know I belong her this is the most amazing place with the most awesome place ever

**The girls:** awww

**Griselda:** well you must be punished turned into something slimy

**Faragonda:** hold on it took her a lot of courage to speak up as she did I think that we should give her a chance we can let her stay and take princess Veranda's spot

**Griselda:** we could

**Faragonda: **now go to bed and please try to be good

**The girls:** yes ma'am woohoo

**Faragonda:** I didn't think there were magic beings left on earth

**Griselda:** me neither I thought they all disappeared centuries ago

**Faragonda:** well than who is bloom?

**End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_(Later, at her house, Serena and Luna listen in to make sure that The Love Line indeed is on FM 10. They are not disappointed. At midnight on the spot…)_

**DJ:** It's the midnight hour, the time for romance.

**Serena:** Ah, I knew this was the station. That doofus guard doesn't know anything.

_(Luna takes a look at the newspaper and notices something.)_

**Luna: **This program is pretty new, right Serena? It just started a few weeks ago, so how come it's not mentioned in the entertainment section?

**Serena:** They don't need publicity. It's the super-hottest program on the air!

_(The DJ continues.)_

**DJ:** Tonight, our special love letter is to a lucky mystery man from a secret admirer name Molly.

_(For the second time in as many nights, Serena gets a shock. Molly got her letter on the air!)_

**Serena:** No way!

_(Meanwhile, at the studio, The Love Line is on the air at the FM 10 studios…without permission.)_

**Frow:** With so much fan mail, this show is going to be on for a very long time. Queen Beryl should be most pleased.

**Jedite:** Remember, listeners. We'll read one special letter every night, and the lucky winner gets a beautiful prize delivered the next morning.

_(Jedite has to chuckle at his idea. The prize is a beautiful and deadly energy-draining flower. Once it's put on, it will drain the energy out of the wearer. Miss Haruna has suffered)_

- Commercial Break -

_(The next morning, Serena and the other girls can't wait to see what Molly's prize is.)_

**Student:** Open it, Molly. We want to see.

**Pauline:** Was that your letter on the radio?

**Molly:** Uh huh. I thought I was gonna faint!

**Serena:** What'd they send you? Hurry and open it!

**Molly:** Okay.

_(Molly tears off the wrapping and discovers the flower. The girls give out aah's. Serena notices something.)_

**Serena:** Hey, that's the exact same flower Miss H was wearing yesterday!

**Lonna:** So that means she was 'Hopeful Haruna'!

**Pauline:** Yeah! It's gotta be her!

**Serena:** Who would've thought?

_(Molly puts on the flower.)_

**Student:** Wow.

**Other Student:** That looks great.

_(The flower begins draining her energy.)_

**Molly:** Oh. I'm so tired. I wanna sleep.

_(Serena notices Molly starting to nod off.)_

**Serena:** Molly, are you all right?

_(Molly then falls completely asleep. The girls grow concerned. A student waves her hand in front of Molly's face.)_

**Student:** Yoo hoo. Molly?

_(Serena tries to shake Molly awake.)_

**Serena:** What's the matter, M-molly, are you all right?

_(When Serena touches Molly, the flower drains Serena's energy as well, sending her to the floor.)_

**Pauline:** We'd better call the nurse! It's not normal to just fall asleep like that.

**Student:** Serena, yes. Molly, no!

_(As Serena loses consciousness, she begins to dream. She's floating through the sky when she notices someone.)_

**Serena:** Who's there?

_(The man is wearing a black tuxedo, top hat, and cape. He turns around, revealing a white mask over his eyes.)_

**Serena:** Tuxedo Mask. What are you doing in my dream? Is there some kind of danger? You're so mysterious. Maybe you want to take me out for a hot fudge sundae?

**Tuxedo Mask: **You've read my mind, Sailor Moon.

_(She can't believe it! She dances in excitement.)_

**Serena: **Does this mean you'll tell me who you really are?

**Tuxedo Mask:** Of course. I'll tell you anything you want to know. You'll have no secrets.

_(As Tuxedo Mask removes the eye mask, Serena waits anxiously. Just then…)_

_(A loud voice snaps Serena out of Slumberland.)_

**Luna:** WAKE UP, WOULD YOU?!

_(Luna had found her at the school, saw that Serena was asleep, and had taken proper action. Serena is scared out of her wits…and her bed in the clinic. Luna gets knocked around, too.)_

**Luna: **Well, you got your strength back, I see.

**Serena:** What happened?

_(She and Luna look at Molly in the next bed. Luna figures it out.)_

**Luna:** It's the Negaverse. I know it! I think it's got something to do with this flower. We need to go to that radio station again.

**Serena:** Right.

_(Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Jedite and Frow collect Molly's energy as well as the accidental pickup of Serena's energy as well.)_

**Jedite:** We've drained all the energy this pathetic human had to give. With such a huge response, we'll have an endless supply. More energy for the Negaforce. Queen Beryl will be most pleased, and with each flower we deliver, we come closer to releasing the Negaforce…and ridding the Universe of these silly humans with their absurd emotions.

_(That evening, outside the FM 10 station, Serena and Luna take a look around. Unfortunately, the same guard is working a second straight night.)_

**Serena:** Oh, it's that same guard on duty again. How am I gonna get by him without him recognizing me?

**Luna:** I've got it!

_(She backflips into the air and brings forth one of her special devices.)_

**Serena:** Wow! What's that?

**Luna:** This is the Luna Pen.

**Serena: **Is this another one of your super-gadgets?

**Luna:** Yes, I guess you could say it's something like that. It's a very powerful transforming tool. It turns you into whatever you want.

**Serena:** Whatever I want? Cool! How's it work?

**Luna:** You say 'DISGUISE POWER' and then tell it what transformation you want.

**Serena:** Oh, I'm gonna like this pen.

_(And so…)_

**Serena:** DISGUISE POWER! Transform me into a sophisticated talent agent!

_(With that, Serena is disguised as a talent agent, complete with a snappy suit, shades, and pumps. She chuckles at the sight.)_

**Serena:** Unbelievable! It works!

_(Luna notices the footwear and asks…)_

**Luna:** Serena, are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?

**Serena:** Remember, I said sophisticated.

_(She puts on the shades and walks to the gate.)_

**Luna:** You know? She just might pull this one off.

_(Just then, Serena loses her balance and falls backward.)_

**Luna:** Spoke too soon.

_(In the studio, Jedite is reading another letter on The Love Line.)_

**Jedite:** This is from Pam, to her wonderful husband, that she loves with all her heart.

_(Serena and Luna look into the studio's control room. The entire crew is asleep.)_

**Serena:** Wow, this is my kind of job. Can't beat that. They're all sleeping.

**Luna:** Sleeping? What are you talking about, Serena?

**Serena:** See for yourself.

_(Luna takes a look…and is VERY concerned!)_

**Luna:** It's the Negaverse! I can feel it's evil energy!

**Serena:** Let's go!

_(Serena barges into the control room…)_

**Serena: **Out of the way!

_(…past Frow…)_

**Frow:** No, he's on the air!

_(…and as Jedite finishes another broadcast…)_

**Jedite:** All right. That about wraps up our show for…

_(…she walks into the studio, sits across from Jedite, and sends out a warning.)_

**Serena:** Attention all Love Line fans. Stop listening to the show. It's dangerous to your health. Turn your radios off right now if you know what's good for you. And burn those flower pins. They're REALLY dangerous!

**Jedite:** No!

**Serena:** They sap the energy right out of you. Get rid of them!

**Jedite:** Be quiet. Now!

**Serena:** Don't listen to this imposter, ladies! He doesn't even know what love's about. He doesn't care one bit about your hopes and dreams! He's just using you!

**Luna:** AAAH! Be careful! That woman's his partner! She's coming after you!

**Jedite:** You're off the air.

_(The studio window shatters, sending broken glass Serena's way.)_

**Serena:** AAAH!

**Luna:** Watch out! Behind you!

_(Frow jumps through the former window and reveals her true form…as one of Queen Beryl's minions! She immediately launches an attack.)_

- Commercial Break -

**Luna:** Brace yourself!

_(Serena and Luna get out just as fire breath rocks the studio.)_

**Luna:** Sailor Moon would be good right now!

**Serena:** MOON PRISM POWER! AND MAKE IT FAST!

_(Serena summons the power of her Moon Prism Locket and transforms into Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon:** I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!

**Luna:** That's not how the end of it goes.

**Sailor Moon:** Yeah, well. I'm not finished yet.

_(She turns to Jedite and Frow and finishes her entrance.)_

**Sailor Moon: **I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU.

**Jedite:** Lots of pretty words, Miss Moon, but is that all they are? Pretty words?

**Sailor Moon:** You wanna see action? I'll give it to you.

**Jedite:** Just what we've been waiting for. AFTER HER!

_(Frow charges at Sailor Moon.)_

**Frow:** SAILOR MOON, YOU'RE MINE!

_(She sends forth a blast of fire breath. When it hits the roof, Sailor Moon and Luna go topside for a more open battlefield.)_

**Frow:** DRAT!

_(She jumps after them. She surprises Sailor Moon on the roof.)_

**Sailor Moon:** What do we do now?

_(As Frow starts blasting, Sailor Moon starts running. Frow gets in front of her and almost gets a clawed hand on her.)_

**Luna:** Sailor Moon! Try your tiara!

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

_(…and sends the Moon Tiara at Frow. It goes wide right.)_

**Frow: **Not a good aim, are you?

_(But she isn't finished. She calls it back…)_

**Sailor Moon:** TIARA MAGIC!

_(…and the Tiara catches Frow on the return, moondusting her. Sailor Moon confronts Jedite.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Do you surrender?

**Jedite:** Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

_(He calls forth his Negaverse powers and stops the Tiara cold before it even gets halfway, to Sailor Moon's disbelief!)_

**Sailor Moon:** AAAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! It's supposed to work every time.

_(The Tiara drops harmlessly to the ground. Now she's angry, and tries charging him. Jedite simply applies a force shield between him and her, repelling the attack.)_

**Luna:** Sailor Moon!

**Serena:** Where'd he go?

_(She then sees him slowly approaching.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Luna, what do I do?! I don't know how to beat him!

_(She just sits on the rooftop, not knowing what to do next. But just before Jedite can reach her, a rose falls from above and plants itself between them. Jedite has to step back.)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Don't give in to them, Sailor Moon!

**Jedite: **It's time to go.

_(He takes to the air and disappears through a Negaverse warp hole. Sailor Moon takes a look at the rose.)_

**Sailor Moon:** This rose must have special powers.

_(She then looks up. It's Tuxedo Mask. HE had shot the rose.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo Mask! Thank you! Oh…he's so handsome…and mysterious.

_(Next morning, Molly, Miss Haruna, and everyone else drained by the flowers regain their energy and reawaken.)_

_(At school, Serena writes a love letter to her enigmatic savior.)_

**Serena:** My Beloved Tuxedo Mask, You are my hero. I think you're the…greatest…

_(Before Serena could finish the sentence, Molly snatches the writing pad.)_

**Molly:** What are you blushing for, Serena? Are you writing a mushy love note to somebody?

_(Serena tries to defend herself…)_

**Serena:** No. Why would I do something silly like that? Here…

_(…but Molly starts reading.)_

**Molly:** Oooh! 'My Beloved Tuxedo Mask…'

_(Serena starts chasing Molly as Miss Haruna comes in.)_

**Miss Haruna:** Hello, everybody. I'm so glad to see all of your smiling faces again. Now, let's all settle down so we can get started, shall we?

_(As Molly and Serena pass in front of Miss Haruna, Serena tries another excuse.)_

**Serena:** Really, it's my homework.

_(Miss Haruna hears that. Serena rarely does her homework.)_

**Miss Haruna:** YOU did homework? This is an event!

_(With that, Miss Haruna starts chasing Serena.)_

**Miss Haruna:** I can't believe this. Give it to me. I'll read it out loud to the class.

**Serena:** GIVE IT BACK, MOLLY!

**End of episode 2**


End file.
